


Published.

by trashycatarcade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Youtube AU, youtuber lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Lance decides to finally introduce Shiro on his youtube channel.





	Published.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me using a youtube q&a as a way to throw a bunch of my domestic shance headcanons into this fic that I wrote at 3 a.m.

Lance fucked up a little. He had made mistakes before when putting himself out there online, Shiro was obviously not his first relationship. When he was younger, he didn’t really think much of including his girlfriend or boyfriend in on his social media because he didn’t have much of a following. The people who were following him mostly had nice things to say about him and his significant other, there was the occasional jab at his sexuality but that was expected. It would suck though, when he broke up with someone and people would comment, asking where they were and if they broke up, and then he would have to make a post or video about his breakup. It just, wasn’t worth it. 

 

So, he had made a pact to no longer involve his relationships in any of his social media. Lance had a fairly large following on youtube specifically. He made mostly lifestyle videos, but occasionally he would livestream and play videogames with Pidge and Hunk. That’s what got him into this mess. 

 

Lance had finally moved in with Shiro after their two year anniversary hit and Shiro asked him. They had been living together for a few months when Shiro popped the question one night while they had been watching Lance’s favorite movie and the most romantic scene came on (It was Dirty Dancing and the scene was when Baby tells Johnny that he’s everything to her). Lance cried and said yes and he immediately called his parents while still crying. It had been hard keeping Shiro out of an enormous part of his life, he kind of felt like he’d been lying to the people that kept him going. It was really only a matter of time until they found out. 

 

Back to livestreaming, that’s how his fans found out about Shiro. Lance and Pidge were screaming fairly loudly while playing mario kart and Lance had forgotten to tell Shiro that he was live and Shiro had walked into the room to tell them to quiet down. Everything would have been fine and dandy if Shiro hadn’t called him “babe” in front of the 150,000 people watching. Lance panicked, screamed, and slammed his laptop shut, consequently ending the livestream. Shiro started apologizing and Pidge started laughing. Lance didn’t think it was funny. 

 

People reposted the video, the ten second clip of Shiro calling him babe and Lance screaming. It sucked, but Lance decided to make the most of it. So the cat was out of the bag, fine, Lance could deal with that. They were engaged for fucks sake, this wasn’t like one of Lance’s high school flings that would end in a few months. He decided, as long as Shiro was fine with it, that he would introduce his fiancee to the world by making a classic q & a video. He got the courage to tweet that he would be introducing someone in his next video and that they would answer questions. Obviously, people caught on to the fact that the person would be the mysterious man from the livestream.

 

He felt a little bad for not disclosing that Shiro was  his fiancee so that his followers could ask more relevant questions, but Lance was a coward sometimes and couldn’t do it. He stared at his phone in bed the night before they would film the video, reading through the replies to his tweet. 

 

“Lance, c’mon put your phone down, it will still be there in the morning.” Shiro groaned, face pressed into Lance’s shoulder to block out the glaring light from Lance’s phone. 

 

“I know, I’m just nervous.” Lance admitted. He locked his phone and set it down on the bedside table next to Shiro’s. He shuffled around a little bit to get comfortable and Shiro wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“It’ll be fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” Shiro mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. Lance didn’t know how Shiro was able to stay so calm. 

 

Lance did not get much sleep that night. 

 

When he woke up, it had felt like only a few minutes had passed. Lance took a shower and got his camera gear all set up to film in their living room. Shiro walked into the living room wearing a shirt Lance had gotten him that said “I’ll take it easy when I’m dead” and black sweatpants. Lance knew by now that he would not change Shiro’s mind on the sweatpants. Lance hoped that he looked put together enough to make up for Shiro’s lack of fashion. Lance loved the man, but sometimes he didn’t make great clothing choices. He was just going to let it slide today, he had other things to worry about. Lance started the camera and they sat down on the couch together, centered and in frame. Lance cleared his throat, smiled and did a little intro.

 

“Hey guys, so I know that my livestream last week was probably pretty interesting for everyone… Sorry about screaming suddenly to all those headphone users. Anyways, might as well get to this video, this is my fiancee Shiro.” Lance motioned to Shiro and he waved a little. Lance was already feeling his face heat up, god he shouldn’t be so embarrassed. “Yeah, let’s get to the questions, first one that isn’t ‘who is that?’ is ‘how long have we known each other?’” 

 

Before starting, the pair had agreed to alternate between answering questions. They could also chime in if the other didn’t have an answer or if they needed to elaborate. 

 

“We met like three-ish years ago through mutual friends, but we’ve been together for about two and a half years now.” Shiro said and Lance nodded. 

 

“‘If we are dating, who asked who out?’” Lance read and smiled, “Obviously, we are dating, but Shiro actually asked me out. We had known each other for a little while and would hang out all the time because we became really good friends pretty quickly. We were hanging out one night alone and I was practically laying on top of him in his couch and he asked me on a real date. I wanted him to before that, but I didn’t ever ask him because I was scared of messing up our friendship.” Lance responded. He glanced over to Shiro who was also smiling at him. 

 

“Do we live together?”

 

“Yes, we have for a couple months since I finished grad school.” Shiro said. 

 

“‘How old is he?’ I’m assuming this person is referring to Shiro and my answer is never ask a lady her age!” Lance gasped and Shiro laughed and hit Lance in the leg lightly. 

 

“I’m twenty-seven.” Shiro rolled his eyes. 

 

It wasn’t that Lance was embarrassed that they had a bit of an age gap, he just was worried that his viewers would get worked up about it. Lance was currently twenty-two and he knew there was some stigma against couples with age gaps. The gap wasn’t that big, so Lance wasn’t actually that worried about it. He just hoped people didn’t make any deal of it. 

 

“Uh… next, ‘who tops?’” Lance laughed and Shiro giggled. 

 

“I mean, I think we can keep that a mystery.” Shiro answered. Lance knew Shiro wouldn’t actually answer that one. He knew people probably assumed it was Shiro because he was bigger than Lance.

 

“It’s crazy that some people think that just because we’re not straight that you deserve to know about our sex life. C’mon, who thought that we would actually answer that? Because I assure you that that question is asked more than once. Not cool guys. Also, ever heard of switching?” Lance ranted, and maybe took it too far at the end, but it wasn’t fair that people thought they could just ask personal questions because they were a little different. 

 

“Anyways, next question Lance?” Shiro suggested. 

 

“‘Have you met each other’s parents?’ well, my parents met Shiro before we were dating, should I tell the story?” Lance looked to Shiro and he nodded. “Shiro had stayed over at my place because we had gone to a party at one of our friend’s houses and we had both been pretty drunk and my place was closer. I forgot that my parents were picking me up in the morning to go out to brunch so my mom barged into my apartment. We were just sitting at the table drinking coffee and my mom thought that we had slept with each other and that Shiro was my boyfriend. She was yelling at me spanish about not telling her I was dating someone and my poor Shiro was just sitting there looking terrified and hungover. At the time I was super embarrassed and thought that Shiro wouldn’t want to hang out with me anymore, but I calmed my mom down and explained that he was just a friend and then she invited him out to eat with us. My parents love Shiro, I think they wish that they could trade me for him.”

 

“Not true, but it doesn’t matter anyway because it looks like your parents will be stuck with me now.” Shiro said. 

 

“You can tell the story of how your parents met me.” Lance grinned. 

 

“Oh god, it still haunts me.” Shiro joked and Lance gasped. “My parents moved back to Japan when I joined the military and still live there now, so I don’t see them often. They came to visit in June last year and by then, they knew that I was dating someone. I told Lance what time to get to my apartment so he’d be there for dinner, but he got held up at school. He wanted to stop and get some sort of flowers for my mom, but someone at the store spilled coffee on him. So, Lance shows up, drenched in coffee and holding these lilies, which happen to be the one thing my dad is allergic to. Lance was apologizing a ton, not really understanding why we were all telling him to put the flowers in the kitchen, and my dad’s throat started to swell up. We had to postpone dinner because we had to go to the emergency room.” Shiro explained. Lance groaned and put his head in his hands. 

 

“My parents still like Lance, they just love to make fun of him this when I skype them.” Shiro patted Lance’s leg. 

 

“Not the most desirable ways to meet each other’s parents, but everyone seems to like each other, which is fine. Okay, moving on ‘what’s your favorite thing about each other?’” Lance like this one. 

 

“Hmm… can I just say everything?” Shiro replied and Lance shook his head. “Fine, my favorite thing about you is that you’re really good at making me relax when I’m stressed. Also, I love your freckles, they’re adorable.”

 

“That’s two things, cheater!” Lance yelled and bumped his shoulder. “My turn! My favorite thing about you is probably that you’re a really determined and hardworking person.”

 

Lance leaned in and whisper-yelled, “And your tits,” causing Shiro to burst out laughing. Lance said it as a joke, but he wasn’t exactly lying.

 

“Next, ‘what bad habits do each of you have?’ oh boy, do I have a good answer for this. Shiro eats too much peanut butter and I don’t mean he just eat a spoon of it everyday, no no, I mean it’s excessive. He keeps a costco sized jar of peanut butter in his car so when he’s driving he has a snack. It’s too much babe, it’s too much.” Lance was not exaggerating, so Shiro couldn’t deny it. Shiro didn’t think it was that big of a problem. 

 

“Lance steals my clothes, even though they’re too big for him. He’ll be wearing my clothes all week and then laundry day hits and I don’t have anything to wear. Then, he says I don’t have good taste in clothes.” Shiro said. Lance also couldn’t deny this. 

 

They continued answering question about their relationship for a few more minutes, until lance realized that if they didn’t stop now the video would be way too long. They wrapped it up, Lance turned off the camera and then pounced on Shiro. He kissed him a few times and then pulled back with a smile. 

 

“Thanks for doing this with me.” Lance sighed. 

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Shiro said and pecked Lance on the lips. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna go edit this a little and then post it.” Lance told him and hopped up from the couch. He cleaned up the camera gear and got his memory card. The editing didn’t take long, he didn’t intend for the video to be over-edited anyways. But, Lance found himself sitting in front of his laptop, the video done uploading and waiting to be published. Lance pushed his laptop away from him at the table. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous! He just had to do it. He pressed the publish button, saw it complete the task, and slammed his laptop shut. 

 

Lance slouched into his chair and breathed out the breath he was holding. It took him a few minutes, but Lance got up from his chair and found Shiro on the couch, half asleep and watching a movie. Lance once again, flopped onto him and Shiro groaned. 

 

“Published?” He asked.

 

“Published.” Lance confirmed. 

 

“Lance, it’ll be fine. Even if your viewers don’t like this, it doesn’t matter, it’s your life.” Shiro reassured him. 

 

…

 

Everything was fine, his following responded really well. There were a few comments asking why he had kept his relationship secret for two and a half years and Lance responded with his explanation. Lance realized the biggest perk of having his relationship out now was that he could post cute pictures of him and Shiro on instagram. Which immediately gave him the idea to react to their old photos together in a video, but that was for another time. 

 

Lance was happy that everything was going well. Now he didn’t have to worry about making sure Shiro wasn’t in his videos, or walked into a livestream, or that Shiro wasn’t in any photos. He felt a million times lighter from a weight that he hadn’t realized was dragging him down. It was great. Plus, his viewers seemed to like Shiro and were asking for him to be in the next video. 

 

Lance was also finally able to wear his engagement ring and not take it off for videos or pictures. Shiro appreciated this greatly. Lance made sure that his instagram post linking to his new video was of him and and Shiro looking fine as hell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
